


Tanabata

by sleepygrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: This is a story of a boy and a girl. The way they found each other. The way their love was a force greater than anything that tried to tear them apart. A story of tolerance, respect and trust. That Patience is all you need to deal with life's intricacies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22
Collections: Where Gods Dwell: A Dramione Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.  
> An entry for TheMourningMadam's fest Where Gods Dwell. My mythological couple are the star crossed lovers Altair and Vega. 
> 
> It is a sad fact that racism exist in our world. Love can be powerful but it doesn't make racism irrelevant.  
> It's a struggle for most couples. Families that are not so willing to accept that we no longer live in the middle ages.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this. I'm not an expert. So, please correct me if you must.  
> A huge thanks to themourningmadam for the support and encouragement. Best host ever. ❤️

**_Some people want it all_ **

**_But I want nothing at all_ **

**_If It ain’t you baby_ **

**_If I ain’t got you, baby,_ **

**_Some people want diamond rings_ **

**_Some just want everything_ **

**_But everything means nothing_ **

**_If I ain’t got you._ **

**_\- Alicia Keys_ **

****

****

****

**_October 2019_**.

Draco Malfoy walked into their Victorian house in Wiltshire, England. Unlike the grandeur of his parent’s manor, their home was landscaped with dwarf bushes and low shrubbery, with two majestic beech trees that stood at either side. It was a five-bedroom two-story house with a wraparound porch. It has a large green lawn and a gazebo. At the back of the house was an acre of land, where their children were free to roam. 

Two large white rockers sat at the front of the wraparound porch and between them was an antique tea table. He walked through the large front door into a hall where a crystal chandelier illuminated the all-white foyer that complimented the hardwood floor. It also had a beautiful wooden hand-carved staircase that led to the bedrooms.

He was surprised when everything seemed quiet. Too quiet. It was a little over six, and he wondered where everyone was.

“Hermione?" he shouted. "Baby, I’m home.”

“Up here,” she shouted from the master bedroom upstairs.

Draco was hungry as hell and he walked straight into the kitchen. It didn’t smell any food. So, He grabbed a couple of cookies in the kid's cookie jar on top of the counter. He then climbed up the steps, a little slower this time. He was forty-eight, not too old and quite fit but his knees said otherwise.

He went into their bedroom and was surprised that his wife was naked on top of their four-poster bed. Her skin glistened on the green satin sheets accompanied by a rose between her teeth. She beckoned him with her finger, and come to her side.

It started years ago, then it became a tradition and it somehow continued on special occasions when one of them outweighed each other’s surprise.  
He planned on doing it on their twentieth wedding anniversary which he knew was next year. Tonight, he couldn’t figure out what he missed.

Hermione saw his confusion and giggled. “Do you know what day today is, Mr. Malfoy?” she asked coyly.

Fridays were usually their ‘date nights’ and were mutually decided that no matter how hectic and crazy their whole week went, Fridays were sacred.  
Draco was the CEO of Malfoy Industries and Dr. Hermione Malfoy was the head of Neuro- Surgery at St. Mungo. It was sometimes impossible for them to caught on to each other schedules.  
Draco looked at his naked wife on their bed and tried to concentrate. His erection was quite evident.

“Where are our little devils? the house is too quiet and that's scary.” Draco asked and looked around. “The last time something like this happened, Scorpius dyed Astrid and Aurora’s hair blue and Phoenix tried to set the house on fire.”

Draco hastily dropped his briefcase on the floor and slowly loosened his tie and removed the cufflinks on his dress shirt. 

“Why are you so surprised? They are your kids after all.” Hermione smirked.

“Did you just smirked at me?” he lifted an eyebrow. “Where is baby Leo? He never misses to greet me when I come home.”

“Scorpius, Astrid, and Aurora are over at Harry’s for a sleepover. Phoenix and Baby Leo are with your parents at the manor.” Hermione replied.

Draco smiled upon thinking of them. They had five beautiful children. Scorpius and Astrid twins were now eighteen; Aurora is soon to be sixteen; Phoenix at age 10 and five-year-old Leo.

Draco wanted another daughter but Hermione announced ‘shop closed’. His five children were his pride and joy. It broke the Malfoy curse of the one-child per generation.

Draco gazed at Hermione’s naked body as she grinned at him. Stretch marks crisscrossed her round belly, her full breasts that nursed all his five children still caused him to jump into full attention.

Draco adored his wife’s body. Every cellulite ridge represented what Hermione had given him, His children. His devotion to Hermione never diminished. They had shared a love and a life for nearly thirty years, they knew that they belong together.

With a mischievous look on his face, he stood over their bed.

“I don’t think it’s proper to greet your man like this after a hard day’s work. I need food woman,” he asked. “And I didn’t smell anything cooking.”

“Oh really, you don’t smell anything?” she teased and spread her legs a bit. She Allowed him to get a glimpse of what she is about to offer.

He hurriedly took off his shoes and pulled down his pants. Almost knocking down the vanity table. “What are we celebrating?” he excitedly asked.

Hermione threw the rose at his chest. 

“You have no idea what today is?” she asked.

“Nope,” Draco said. He almost fell out of balanced again when he stepped out of his pants and boxers.

“October 30, 1989” she murmured.

“Last I checked, that’s not our anniversary,” he said.

“Nope.” Hermione agreed and sat straight up and lifted the satin sheets and covered her chest.

“Baby, I give up! you know, I’m bad with dates.” Draco admitted. He stood in all his naked glory before his wife at full attention.

“What? Okay, I changed my mind.” she stood up.

“Oh, hell No!” Draco protested. “I come home with no food, children on MIA, and you naked in our bed and now you change your mind? No! No! No!”

He kissed her hard on the lips. “Now, why don’t you tell Daddy what he forgot and I promise to make it up to you, Babe,” he whispered in her ear.

“Thirty years ago, at Hogwarts. We were both on our way to the library. Well, I was on my way out. I don’t know about you though… You just came out of nowhere.” she chuckled. “I was bullied because I was a person of color who doesn’t belong there. remember? and this pale white boy broke the nose of that bully.”

“Ah,” Draco said. “Now, I remember. Has it been that long?”

“Uh-huh. and you said I was beautiful even I had bucked tooth and that my hair looked weird. After that, you just went off running like crazy.” Hermione giggled.

“I’m sorry. You might have thought I was a stupid git.” He admitted and slowly removed the satin sheets. “I was just shy.”

“You were far from shy!” Hermione snorted. “You stalked me like a pervert!”

“Did not! I courted you properly!” he said. 

“Did too! You made it clear to all the boys that I was your girlfriend without me knowing it!”

“You lured me into your parent's cabin under pretenses” Hermione replied. “You yanked my knickers and licked me!”

“You liked it though” Draco snickered.” Baby, you almost pulled my hair out while coming all over my face. you had a juicy pussy.”

“Excuse me? Had?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Babe, you know you still do.” kissed... “The first time I tasted you, the summer before we went off for college." kissed... “I’ll never forget that day.” kissed...

“You don’t remember the first day we met and yet you remembered the day we first had oral sex? You’re unbelievable!” Hermione sighed.

“The taste of you is forever in my memory” Draco smirked. “Allow me to pay for my forgetfulness.”

He pulled her by the legs to the edge of the bed and spread her wide. He slid down her body and his full attention was on the task at hand. He bit her inner thigh, sucked, and licked. He did to her what he had done the first time at the restricted section of their school’s library.

“I love you, Hermione Granger - Malfoy,” he whispered.

Hermione looked lovingly at her husband as she recovered from her orgasm. She saw the wrinkles around his eyes and the hint of grey at his temples. They both had been through a lot and their love never wavered.

“I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy.” she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard.

Draco positioned himself at her entrance and surged forward. He moved inside of her and stared down into her eyes.

“I told you that you’d be mine,” he said. “Only mine, remember?”

“I remember,” she replied as he began to move faster.

“Mine!” he repeated as they both came hard, their bodies trembled at the impact of their orgasm.

“Always!” Hermione cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Darkness cannot drive out darkness,_ **

**_Only light can do that._ **

**_Hate cannot drive out Hate,_ **

**_Only Love can do that._ **

**_\- Martin Luther King_ **

****

****

****

**_Thirty years ago…_ **

**_October 1989_ **

Hermione bobbed her head to the beat of Aretha Franklin and George Michaels’s music on her Walkman. In her usual faded jeans, chuck Taylor and red hoodie she carried her books and adjusted her backpack on her right shoulder.

It was a Friday and she was excited to have the library all to herself. An opportunity to study in peace without the usual bigotry of some of her schoolmates.

_Hermione, Hogwarts Prep School isn’t all about grades. They seek to develop well rounded and unique students. The students aren’t admitted because they’re black, but because they have a special talent. That’s part of the reason We choose that school for you._ She couldn’t help but smile when she thought of her parents. They were successful and respected in their field. They were both dentists and despite the prejudice, with their brilliance and confidence, they had proven themselves.

Times had changed and coloreds are as good as whites, but some students and families still lived in an era that unwritten rules had to be followed.

Everyone left early to prepare for the school’s annual Halloween ball. It was past ten when she decided to call it a night. She looked around, the halls were pretty much deserted. She had barely reached the corner when she heard a voice behind her.

“Don’t you act like all liberated and shit. the likes of you don’t belong here. Just because your parents can afford to send you in such a prestigious school, you go around as if you own the place.” said the tall, blue-eyed redhead boy.

At seventeen Hermione Granger has known a few white people. one of them is her best friend Harry Potter. But it still pained her to see that despite the years of activism and demand for equal rights, the tension between white and colored people are still prevalent.

“Let me break it to you, I’m not here on daddy’s money. I’m on a full scholarship that only proved my intelligence is never beneath you. I earned my way into this school.” she said.

“Oh yeah!” he said as he moved towards her.

She should have known that It wasn’t safe to wander in the hallways especially when it’s near curfew. 

Her father had warned her about being careful. She fumbled through her backpack desperate to find her pepper spray. When another white boy came around the corner towards them. He had blond hair and a lanky frame _._

_Great! Another one_ . _What are they going to do to her? She can handle one annoying ginger, but two boys?_ Her legs began to tremble.

“You alright?” he asked.

Hermione stared at him. unable to speak, her mouth went dry. Her body began to shake. She had heard stories of white boys taking advantage of colored girls _. Will they rape her and leave her half-dead on this deserted hallway? Why Oh Why did she even go to the library._

“Is everything okay here?” Draco asked again. He looked between Hermione and the redhead.

“Were just talking.” the boy said.

“Well, I don’t want you harassing my girlfriend,” Draco replied. 

Hermione’s eyes went wide and looked at Draco. “Now, wait for just a—”

“Your girlfriend?” the boy chuckled. “I know you, Malfoy. don’t think your white as lily parents are going to accept, your colored girlfriend. your family is a bunch of elite snobs.”

“Then that’s my problem, don’t you think?” Draco said. He then pulled Hermione behind him as he faced the boy.

“I don’t blame you though. I think they’re good enough to suck our dicks and nothing else.” the boy smirked.

At that moment, Draco saw red. His hand curled into a fist, grabbed the redhead by the collar, and punched him straight at his face. the boy fell on the floor and blood splattered to the ground.

“You fucking asshole, you broke my nose!” he groaned. “I’m going to report you!”

“I don’t care! Let’s see what the headmistress thinks when she found out about your bigotry!” Draco hissed.

“Let’s go.” Draco took Hermione’s hand and walk out of the hallway. Hermione tried not to be nervous but she witnessed how this strange boy defended her and was even surprised by his declaration. 

As they walked in silence to their dormitories, she was able to take a good look at him. He was a foot taller than her and he was handsome with his blond hair and pouty pink lips. They were still holding hands and she noticed his firm grip. He’s got long fingers. _She wondered…_

“I’m sorry about what happened, I’ve got some tissues inside my bag you might want to wipe the blood,” she said.

“There’s nothing to apologize, none of this is your fault. Those racist assholes had it coming. “Draco said.

“I’m Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy.” he smiled. “You’re Dr. Granger’s daughter, aren’t you? he asked.

“I am,” Hermione was surprised that he knew her. “I’ve met your parents. They usually have their tea over at Dromeda’s who is also my mother’s best friend. but I don’t remember seeing you.”

“I’m there from time to time,” Draco said while wiping his hands with the tissue that Hermione gave him. “though I’m usually at my godfather’s during the summer as his apprentice in his apothecary.”

“Ah, the future of Malfoy Industries.” she smiled. Hermione felt relaxed. he seemed nice and well mannered.

“It’s an old family business and I’m the one and only Malfoy ‘heir’, someone’s gotta do the dirty job,” he shrugged.

“I hope I didn’t stop you on your way to your date. I hate to see you miss out on the Halloween ball,” she said.

Draco laughed as they stopped in front of the girl’s dormitory.” Nope. I wasn’t going to the stupid ball and I don’t have a date either.

Hermione felt her face had gone red and wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry. sometimes I tend to talk too much.”

“No problem.” Draco said as he opened the door for Hermione to get in.” Next time, if you feel like wandering the dark halls, give me a holler.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind,” she said.

Draco stood there and held the door. It felt like he wanted to say something. Hermione looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“You’re very beautiful,” he mumbled before he quickly turned and retreated to the boy’s dormitory.

Hermione was stunned. He thought she was beautiful. That was a first. Most of the colored boys didn’t even think she was pretty. She was light-skinned but she wore her hair in a large Afro and she didn’t wear any makeup. She tried to straighten her hair but it just wouldn’t comply.

She had big brown eyes and freckles up her nose. Her best friend Harry thought she was a bossy know it all. She had a few dates but nothing serious, especially when she refused to go further than first base.

Now Draco Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy Empire, a white boy just called her beautiful. She was amazed as he zoomed towards his dormitory. She knew that he ran away after he remarked. The thought of it made her smile.

\----------------------

_What the fuck was that? You’re very beautiful? Ugh._ Not because Hermione Granger wasn’t his type; He was head over heels crazy about her. What shocked him as he ran away from her. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now, what will she think?_

Ever since Hermione walked into his English class back in the first year, he wanted nothing more but to be near her. Something about her Afro, how it was wild, and as years went by, it went from soft curls to wild and untamed again. Just like her. She was full of confidence. She didn’t allow intolerance to get in the way of her goals.

He loved the way she recited and participated in class. He didn’t even care if he only came second to her. Even his purist parents agreed she was brilliant regardless of her skin color.

It was his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy that kept him from his feelings. It was his prejudice that kept him to act upon how he felt for Hermione. He was crazy and a racist. He once threatened his father when he signed up with Zabini Pharmaceuticals as a partner.

Since then, Draco knew that he needed to wait. He can’t go against his parents or his grandfather…yet. But tonight changed everything. He felt that a massive boulder that sat on his chest for years was lifted. He felt free. Draco Malfoy was on a mission.

\-------------------------

**_December 1989_ **

**_Christmas break._ **

Hermione was home for Christmas break. She did well and adjusted better than she hoped. She wanted to make her parents proud. She focused on her academics and not on social activities. 

Some guys looked her way but somehow pickup lines and one-night stands turned her off.

Now and then her mind wandered back to that Halloween night. The blond boy invaded her thoughts. She could still remember his deep voice when he called her beautiful. The realization that he had helped her in times of distress and called her beautiful warmed her heart.

She accompanied her mother at Rosa Lee teabag for last-minute Christmas shopping, As they entered the store, people were in a hurried state. Busy with their own to Christmas shopping list. She was looking at different items and began placing it in their basket. Hermione was unprepared to encounter Draco again. She didn’t saw him right away, but she heard her mother said.

“Hello, Draco.” she looked up and she saw his piercing gray eyes locked on her. She was shocked to see him as he stood there in faded jeans and a button-down white shirt. His body appeared more muscular than she remembered. He exuded a raw sensuality that mesmerized her.

“Hi, Dr.Granger.” Draco smiled at her mother and then back at her.

“Don’t be a stranger young man, you can call me, Monica. How is your mother?” Monica asked.

“She’s fine. busy with her charities especially during the holidays.” Draco replied.

“Have you met, my daughter Hermione? I believe you went to Hogwarts together.” Hermione heard her mother. She hoped that Draco wouldn’t say anything about the night they’ve first met. She had kept it from her parents for them not to worry or worst pulled her out of Hogwarts.

“Hi, Hermione.” his voice sounded like a caress. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Draco reached out for her hand in a friendly gesture and her mind went back to that night. His deep gray eyes roamed over her as he smiled. Her heart hammered and she was unable to gather her thoughts. She then realized that no boy had affected her this way.

She continued to stare at Draco as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb while he held her hand. Heat surged through her body as he continued to glance from her to her mother. She was grateful that her mother got distracted by the amount of tea inside the shop.

“Draco, helped your father put up that new sign at the clinic.” her mother said. “It seemed this young man has a talent for woodwork.”

“Really?” Hermione said and she snatched her hand back before her mother caught on.

“I’m good with my hands,” he said. He was focused on her mother but Hermione had a feeling that he was talking to her.

“So, how is school? Senior year must be stressful.” Monica asked. 

Dr. Monica Granger was unaware of what went on between her daughter and Draco.

“I’m doing okay with my classes, Ma’am. a bit of adjustment but so far, so good,” he replied.

Hermione pulled down the denim skirt that she had on. When she looked up, Draco stared at her. She held her breath and exhaled and looked back from her mother to him.

“Well, I better get going. I just came in to pick up a package for my mother.” she heard Draco said. “it was nice seeing you again, Dr. Granger.” he waved goodbye. 

“Tell your mother I said hello,” Monica replied.

“I’m sure she would love to see you again and catch up with Aunt Dromeda.” he grinned.

“Well, tell her I might drop by to visit next week.”

Draco nodded and looked at Hermione. His gray eyes seemed to grow darker as he gazed at her. For some odd reason, her eyes were drawn to his muscular back as he turned towards the door then, to his tight ass and thick thighs _. What the hell, Hermione._

“You alright Hermione?” her mother asked. “You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine,” she said. “It’s just a little warm in here.”

“Oh, maybe the shop’s a bit too crowded I suppose.” Monica looked around. “Let’s get all these presents and head home.”

Hermione nodded in agreement as they head towards the register.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome. x


	3. Chapter 3

**_The most beautiful thing_ **

**_about young love._ **

**_is the truth, in our hearts_ ** **_that it will last forever._ **

**_\--- Atticus_ **

**_1990_ **

**_June_ **

Graduation was a few weeks away and Draco was excited. In a matter of time, he would be close to her. He had planned everything after graduation. He would finally make his move.

She was the most beautiful girl that he ever laid eyes on. When he saw her last Christmas break at Rosa Lee teabag with her mother, he was fascinated. 

Her skin was like milk chocolate. She wore her hair in a huge fluffy Afro and with large golden-brown hoop earrings that matched the color of her eyes.

She was a bit taller than her mother and that ample breasts strained against her button white blouse. Her narrow waist and the roundness of her full derriere was perfect with the denim skirt that she wore. All that beauty was hidden under those hideous uniforms.

He also thought of her full sensual lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He couldn’t ask her on a date—not yet. He just bid his time.

Society was a bit liberated now but interracial relationships were still frowned upon. Especially in his family, particularly his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy. He didn’t want this relationship to end up like her Aunt Andromeda’s who was disowned by her family because she married a person of color.

He needed to prove to them that times had changed and Hermione was the one for her.

Draco knew he was good looking. Several girls had approached him in Hogwarts. But he wasn’t interested in any of the other girls in school. There was even gossip that he wasn’t interested in girls at all.

That he went the other way, like his best friend Theodore Nott who happen to date his cousin, Harry. Who was also the best friend of the girl he was crazy about?

He didn’t care what the rumor mill said. He never told anyone about his obsession with Hermione Granger except for his best friend. He felt in his heart, that Hermione was the girl he was destined to be with.

No girl affected him the way she had. The very first time she had seen her, He knew that he didn’t want anyone else. He wasn’t about to give her up. His father always said, “What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.”

  
  
  
\----------------------  


  
  
One fine day in June, Draco took a deep breath and walked into his father’s office. Lucius Malfoy built a million-dollar business of what his father and his father before him had started. The Malfoy’s were landowners. It was built, develop, and sell.

Then Lucius together with his godfather Severus Snape ventured into Pharmaceuticals. They collaborated and eventually the business had grown into an empire. They became the largest pharmaceutical lab in the U.K. Draco was close to his parents. So, he decided to talk to his father.

Lucius would understand if he told him about Hermione. His views were different from his grandfather, he never cared about a person’s skin color. His mother Narcissa Malfoy’s older sister Andromeda married a person of color. His aunt and mother remained close despite what the family and society demand.

When he walked in, He found him behind his desk. He looked up at his son and smiled.

“Ah, you’re here.” Lucius Malfoy said upon seeing Draco. He was done signing documents and he looked forward to spending some time with his son. “I’ll just get my coat and we're off, your mother suggested this Japanese restaurant, I already made us a reservation.”

“Hi, Dad,” Draco replied.

“So, why haven’t you asked Astoria to the graduation ball? She hinted to your mother that she was hoping to go with you when they bumped into each other at Hogsmeade.”

Draco looked out of the window at his father’s office. “No, I didn’t ask her because I don't want to go with her.”

Lucius sighed. “Look, I’m only bringing it up because we’ve also noticed you’re not dating. You’re eighteen, your old enough to date! What is going on? Is there something that we should know?”

“I don’t think I’ll be bringing a date to the graduation ball.”

Lucius grew silent and didn’t say anything more. Draco continued to stare out the window, debated to himself whether or not it was a good idea to tell his father the truth.

Then Draco sat at the chair in front of his father’s huge old mahogany desk, his eyes glued at the wood veins. when he glanced up, their eyes locked.

“What’s on your mind, son?” Lucius asked. “Astoria seems to be a nice girl.”

“I’m not attracted to Astoria. not like that.” Draco began.

“Then tell her.” Lucius replied. “that you just want to be friends. So, she’ll get over any romantic ideas and stop hovering around your mother.”

Draco nodded. “The truth is, I’m not interested in any other girls in school.”

Lucius Malfoy tensed at his son’s remark. “Why is that?”

“Tell me, Dad, why did you become friends with the Zabini’s and Mom welcomed Uncle Ted as her brother in law despite your parents? I knew grandpa and granddad were hard on you both.” Draco asked.

Lucius Malfoy grunted at the turn of their conversation and took a deep breath. “Well, Blaise’s father and I met when we were eleven, and believe me, things are different back then. He was the son of the help and your grandfather made sure that I knew the difference." he continued. "Blaise’s Pa was a hard worker and earned his keep. he managed to send off his son to school, made sure he gets an education. We both went to the same college the same as Theo’s father and that irked your grandfather the most. To make the long story short, Blaise’s father got to where he is right now because of hard work and not because of old money.”

“What about uncle Ted?”

“Your aunt Andromeda fell in love and married your uncle without your grandad and grandma knowing. She knew of the consequences, she was disowned and banished from the house of Black. Your mother remained in touch with your aunt. Except for your aunt Bella, she wanted to please their parents and cut all ties with Andromeda. But that is a story for another day.” Lucius smirked. “So, tell me why don’t you like girls? do you like boys then? You know you can tell your mother and me anything.”

“No, Dad! that’s not it.” Draco insisted. “I like girls. It’s just that the girl I like…”

“Well, what seems to be the problem?”

“It’s Hermione Granger,” Draco admitted.

“Hermione Granger? Dr. Wendell Granger’s Hermione? “Lucius was shocked.

“Yeah.” he nodded. 

“Oh, boy.” was all Lucius could say and shook his head. “Son, you need to think about this. Hermione is a nice girl from a nice family. that girl is brilliant. But this might bring trouble not just to you but for her as well.”

“I know. But I can’t help how I feel. I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Have you been seeing each other behind our backs?”

“No. I don’t even know if she’s interested or even likes me?”

Lucius sighed. “Draco, a lot of people will be affected if this continues. There’s a college to think about. I don’t think Wendell and Monica will be pleased. Why don’t you leave this matter alone and date other girls?”

“I don’t think I can do that,” Draco said firmly. “She’s the one for me.”

“Draco… I know you always get the things that you want.” Lucius sighed. “But not this time. Hermione is different.”

“Didn’t you think I know that! Now, you’re telling me that colored people are good enough to be your friends but not good enough to date?”

“That is not what I’m saying and you know it,” Lucius replied. “There are repercussions that I don’t think you’ll both be ready. Your young, why don’t you concentrate on getting that degree in college. Then see where this whole thing goes after.”

“Honestly, I haven’t said anything to her,” Draco said. “I’m still trying to think of a way to convince her. I’m planning on going to law school and Harry said she’s leaning towards medicine. By then, we will be able to take over the business.”

Lucius raised one eyebrow. “Whoa, not so fast, you still have to get that degree. No need to invite trouble. Your grandparents on both sides will hopefully be dead by then.”

“Hermione is not trouble.” Draco insisted. “It’s your narrow-minded folks are.”

“All I’m saying is, think with your brain and not your penis.”

“I am.”

Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’ll be careful. I promise.” Draco smiled.

“Hermione Granger,” his father replied and shook his head. “I should have guessed all the non-stop stories you’ve told us about her since your eleven would come to this.”

“She is beautiful.” Draco grinned  
.  
“Yeah, she is. You better make sure she presently doesn’t have a boyfriend, or you’re in a lot of trouble.”

“We’ll see,” Draco vowed. “He won’t stand a chance because Hermione is mine.”

“Uh-huh.” his father rolled his eyes. “And she doesn’t have any say about it?”

“Oh, she does. She’s the bossy type but I plan to sweep her off her feet.”

“Good luck with that.” Lucius chuckled. “I can’t wait for your mother to hear about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story 2019.  
> A lot has happened since and I'm sorry for the late update. Racism is prevalent. Man had come to its tipping point. I only wish that what transpired for the past months and years won't fall into the spiral of silence. 
> 
> Beta love to my dearest daswhoiam for the support and endless conversations. To xo_stardust720 whose friendship is irreplaceable.

**_1990_ **

**_July_ **

It was the middle of July, Draco waited for Hermione outside her father’s clinic in Hampstead, England. He drove two hours from Wiltshire and settled into one of his parent’s vacation homes. He then went straight to the Granger’s dental clinic. He kept his eye out for her while sitting inside his father’s Aston Martin. Harry had mentioned that Hermione spent her summer in her parent’s clinic. He wanted to talk to her alone. It was almost six in the evening when Dr. Wendell Granger left.

It was now or never. He hurriedly got out of the car and crossed the street a few steps away from where he parked. Draco straightened his shirt and flattened the crease with his left hand while he held on to the bouquet of flowers on his right hand.

Hermione didn’t know why she hoped to catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy before they head off to college. She remembered how he looked at her at Rosa Lee teabag. How his touch made her feel warm all over. She was attracted to him and she knew that he was attracted to her.

The fact also remained that after decades, not much has changed the way interracial relationships were viewed. People will still have their judgements. It will be difficult for them both if given the opportunity to have a relationship. It was useless to pursue such ideas.

Her parents had left after their last patient. She was tasked to file some records and closed the clinic. Just then there was a knock on the door, she wondered who could have missed an appointment. Perhaps her parents had forgotten something. Opening the door.

“Draco! What are you doing here?” A shocked Hermione asked.

“Hi, Hermione” He replied. “May I have a word with you?”

He stood there with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand, in a pale blue button-down cotton shirt and blue jeans.

Hermione looked around and stared at him in disbelief. “You drove over two hours from Wiltshire to Hampstead to have a word?” She asked. “Why?”

“This is important.” Draco stepped inside and shut the door behind him. “You look very nice…. Here, these are for you.”

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded and took the bouquet of pink roses. She had a white cotton dress and black pumps. She quickly picked her huge Afro, all of a sudden conscious of his presence.

“What’s this all about?” Hermione crossed her arms. “I don’t remember giving you the address to my parent’s clinic.”

“Oh, I asked Harry.” He smiled. “Hermione, I want to court you proper. I know it may sound crazy. All I ask is that you give me a chance.”

Hermione still stared at him. _Was he out of his mind?_

“Court? You want to ‘court’ ME? What year are you from?” Hermione asked. “Why are you doing this? My father is going to kill you!” Hermione huffed and raised her hand in exasperation. “Is this some kind of bet that you and your white friends are on about.?”

“What? No!” He said shocked she would think that. Draco was worried he might have messed things up before it even began. He started to pace back and forth inside of the clinic. He had a deep frown on his face. He can’t leave for college like this. Hermione had to know that he was serious about her. He stopped and looked at her. His eyes held hers—searching, imploring and demanding at the same time.

Hermione averted her eyes; she didn’t trust herself not to panic and for him to see through to her. “Alright, why don’t we get this out of the way. Look, I find you very attractive, you have this deep voice that is soothing … like a caress and you smell nice too… like bergamot and cedar wood.” Hermione blushed. “I appreciate the way you defend me but it’s not enough. This whole thing is pointless, whether we like it or not.” She said sadly.

Draco couldn’t help smiling for the simple fact that she called him attractive. It thrilled him.

“Plus, I’m smart, articulate and rich.” He grinned smugly.

Hermione gave a careless half shrugged. “I guess, but it is your parent’s money, not yours. You didn’t work for it. You still have a long way to go to prove yourself and I’m aware of the female population you’ve affected in school regardless of how you mislead them.”

“I … I really like you. And I… I know you like me.” He stammered.

“Draco, you can’t court me!” Hermione scoffed.

“My intentions are honorable.” Draco said firmly. “I don’t care that you’re Black and I know that’s one of the main reasons why you opposed to the idea of us together. Hermione, you’re the girl that I want and I know that you felt it too.”

“Felt what?” Hermione asked. “Look, I’m not immune to your charms and whatever ancient instinct you aroused but I’m also not stupid. This will just fall into a forbidden relationship. Granted, even if our parents are open minded, our society will be unforgiving. Especially your overtly bigoted grandparents. It’s just going to cause us pain.”

“So, you’re not even a little curious about what it might feel like to have my lips on yours?” He smirked.

She took a deep breath and paused the conversation. “I have already addressed that.”

Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was awkward, a testament that he hadn’t kissed a lot of girls but the electricity between them is undeniable.

When he let her go, Hermione stumbled backwards and dropped the roses. She touched her lips and watched him lick his own.

“I want you, Hermione.” He declared. “You are my girl and I’m going to make you my wife someday.”

“Impossible.” She faltered. “Draco… I’m not your girl and I’m not going to be your wife.”

“Hermione Granger, you’re the girl I want. I’m a Malfoy, we are determined to get what we want. You best get used to it.” He said pulling her closer and kissed her again.

The thought of her turning him down stung him. He couldn’t spend any more time to agonize about consequences and possibilities. He couldn’t risk any other guy to get to her first. They will soon be going to different colleges. It would be worse for him since he won’t get any easy access to her once she left for university. He couldn’t remember a time he was this nervous. _Damn the consequences._ Sometimes to get what you want in life; you have to assume that the universe will give it to you.

Before her brain could react, the kiss blanked her mind of all other thoughts. Logic flew out the window while pleasure took over. She felt his lips against hers, soft and gentle this time. His lips became more persistent and lingered.

His fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled back. She felt light headed as she leaned into him.

“I’ve always wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered at the side of her ear; his thumb gently rubbed the side of her neck.

Hermione realized that they fit together no matter how she fought it. Her mouth opened to his, his tongue slid in at the perfect moment. She whimpered, her arms came up and pulled him down to her. Hermione’s heart hammered inside her chest as he kissed her. All playfulness, pretense and hesitation gone.

Draco felt kissing her was the same as breathing. He felt like he had kissed her a thousand times. He gave in to the depth of their kiss and realized that he could never get enough of her. That he would always want her touch, her smell and everything about her.

“Draco.” She moaned. His hand continued to roam and when it slid beneath her skirt, bound to explore more. She pushed him and Draco seemed to have the look of perfect content.

Hermione’s eyes flew open, mortified at the idea that they just made out in her parent’s clinic.

Her head was spinning when he released her. It was undeniable that Draco Malfoy already had her.

\--------------------------------------------------

****

The kiss changed Hermione and Draco’s life forever. They couldn’t ignore the magnetism between them. Draco’s declaration rendered her speechless. He then told her about how when the Malfoy men knew what they wanted and went after it. She hadn’t seen him so serious. Still, he was white man and pursuing a relationship with him meant there would be trouble.

After that day, they spent the summer together as much as possible. They sat on a bank of what they considered as their “thinking pond’. Even though they both just turned eighteen, it felt like they’re childhood came to an end. They had their whole life planned out. They felt thirty-five instead of teenagers at times. They weren’t ready to leave England; not yet, not before they come to an understanding of how they felt towards each other. It seemed that time ran out. Barely enough to know each other. 

They agreed they would write twice a month to each other when they both went to their respective colleges. Hermione to Beauxbatons Academy in Southern France. Draco to Durmstrang Institute in Northern Europe.

They also agreed to see other people. To date whomever they want. At first, Draco refused, but it was also a way to find out if what they had was just a passing fancy and that would eventually end the madness. Hermione wanted him to date a white girl and she was free to go out with a colored boy.

“Don’t you like me, Hermione?” Draco once asked.

They were seated in a booth across from each other inside The Three Broomsticks. It was the last day before they left for uni. Draco reached across the table to squeeze Hermione’s hand, she smiled at him. A part of her was still afraid because she didn’t know what to expect from him and their families.

The truth was, she needed to be sure. Draco was always set up on dates by his family. She would sometimes hear it from Harry how he escorted some debutante in a ball.

“I like you. But can you just imagine what people might think?” She said concerned.

“I don’t care what the people think.” He said.

“What about our parents? They surely won’t agree to this? How long are we to keep it from them?” Hermione shook her head. “No good will come of this.”

“Will you stop over thinking for once.” He said reassuringly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.

“Before I went over to your parent’s clinic that day, I already told my father how I feel about you.” He admitted. “This whole dating bullshit and debutants isn’t their idea, it’s my grandparents.”

“Oh!” Hermione gasped. “You’re unbelievable!”

“I don’t give a damn what people think. This is my life, I will live the way I want, and I want you!” He said. “We will deal with our parents when the right time comes.”

Hermione didn’t say anything after that. There was no point in arguing with Draco. She just had to be ready to deal with all the negativity that would come from their relationship. She wished she had Draco’s confidence.

Soft music filled the air and set the mood. Someone had dropped a coin in the vintage jukebox. 

“Dance with me?” Draco urged and pulled her to her feet before she could even protest. He held her close as they moved to the jazz music. Hermione closed her eyes as they danced. It felt right to be in Draco’s arms.

“You smell wonderful.” He murmured. “Like coconut and sunshine.”

Hermione shivered as he held her possessively. She felt his lips nibbled her ear and sent waves of pleasure. By the time the song ended her knees were weak. Hermione refused to admit that she was falling for him. It scared her to death.

By eleven in the evening they left the pub and walked back to the car that was parked a few steps away. They didn’t notice two guys that followed them. When they reached his car, Hermione jumped when one of the men yelled. “Hey, white boy! What are you doing with one of our fine sisters.” Turning around to see two tall Black men standing before them.

“It’s none of your business.” Draco replied his voice tense.

“Oh yeah, when white people don’t treat them right, it becomes our business.” One of the bigger dark-skinned men scowled flashing a brass knuckle.

“Hey, Malfoy!” It was then Blaise Zabini , Theo Nott and his cousin Harry came up behind the two men.

“Do we have a problem here?” Blaise asked trying to keep the menace out of his voice.

“What’s that white boy doing with her?” The other man asked. Pointing in Draco’s direction

“Looks like a date, and our “sister” seems to be having a good time. So, why don’t you just move along, Go enjoy your night.” Blaise replied taking a step forward. Theo and Harry followed suit.

The two men looked at each other and then back at Draco before they left and went to the opposite direction.

Hermione was relieved, she ran towards Harry and hugged him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Harry asked and rubbed her arms up and down. “You seem shook.”

“I’m fine.” She said. “Just startled.”

“Hey, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Draco reassured her. “Even if these three wankers didn’t show up.”

“I know.” She smiled. “And I can take care of myself. You need not worry about me.”

“As much as I want to stay and chat with you boys, I need to bring her home.” Draco placed an arm around Blaise’s shoulder. “I’ll see you all at uni then?”

“Looking forward to that.” Theo smirked. “It’s nice to see you Hermione.”

“Better take care of her Draco.” Harry said. “I’ve be keeping an eye on you.”

“Wait, hold on--- You guys knew about us?” Hemione raised one eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

“One has to be blind not to unsee it.” Blaise snorted. “You were all over each other at the pub.”

“You guys are okay with that?” Hermione persisted. “It doesn’t bother you to see us together?”

“Nope.” The three of them grinned.

“Seriously?” Blaise chuckled. “My girlfriend is as white as snow with dreamy blue eyes and bright yellow hair. I don’t give a fuck!” 

“And WE are in a relationship.” Theo said pointing between Harry and himself.

“Let’s go,” Draco opened the passenger door for Hermione to get into the car.

“Goodnight gentlemen.” Hermione said and gave each of them a hug.

They drove in silence on the ride home. Draco then reached across the seat taking her hand in his and smiled.

“Draco, that confrontation with those guys was only the beginning.” Hermione sighed. “There will be people on both sides who wouldn’t want to see us together. Blaise, Harry and Theo won’t always have our backs.”

“No one is going to keep me from you, Hermione.” Draco insisted.

“I’m afraid there will come a time that we will have to fight our own families.” She said.

Hermione stared out the window and looked up the in the darkness of the skies where a few stars scattered to bring a bit of light. When they arrived at the front of her house. Draco turned off the ignition, looked at Hermione and cupped her face in his hands.

“I’m going to marry you one day Miss Granger.” He said with conviction.

“At least not until we both finish college.” Hermione added.

“Is that a yes?” Draco’s eyes widened.

“Are you proposing right now?” Hermione smiled.

“I’m not a patient man, but for you I’m willing to wait.” Draco replied. “You just have to get used to the idea that you’re mine, Hermione.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Draco Malfoy.” She giggled. Exasperated by his persistence.

“Just kiss me.” He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. “tell me you’re mine.”

“I am yours.” She whispered back against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless beta love to Daswhoiam. :)

By mid-morning, Hermione packed her bags and looked around her bedroom. She would be leaving first thing for Beaubaxtons Academy. Her parents booked her an early flight, so she could settle in her dormitory and plan her schedule. She gathered some toiletries from her bathroom, stopping to look in the mirror at her reflection, she sighed.

So much had happened this whole summer. She always thought of Draco. She knew that they needed to be careful. How could a white boy bring her happiness and anxiety at the same time? They could no longer deny how they felt towards each other.

Hermione and Draco agreed to keep their relationship quiet for the time being. Aside from their close friends, no one knew about them. Their town wasn’t one that had mixed couples running around.

Draco's friend Blaise Zabini will be joining her in Beaubaxtons since Durmstrang Institute was restricted. It saddened Draco that Blaise wouldn’t be joining Theo, Harry, and himself in Bulgaria. But he seemed elated with the idea that his best friend can look out for his girl while they were far apart.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Hermione smiled as her Mother entered. “You already packed?” Monica asked looking around.

“For the most part,” Hermione replied. “I was just double-checking everything and getting some toiletries.”

She watched as her mother sat on the bed, knowing a talk was about to begin.

“Hermione.” Her Mother began. “I saw you when Draco dropped you off the other night.”

Hermione tensed as Monica Granger walked by her daughter’s window to look outside.

“I want you both to be careful Hermione.” Her mother stated. “Draco Malfoy is a sweet boy…and it’s not hard for me to imagine you two together. You’re both smart, driven, and unapologetic.”

“Mama?” She asked surprised.

“You thought I didn’t know?” Monica Granger raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen the way he looked at you at the tea shop. That boy’s intentions may seem honorable and I know his parents. However, his grandparents on both sides are purists. It does not matter about class, status, or how much honest hard work you do; they still regard colored people beneath them. Your Father and I do not want you to get hurt, sweetheart.”

“Mama, Draco means well...” She said. “We still are getting to know each other and he’s willing to wait.”

“For how long?” Her Mother asked.

“For as long as it takes, we are both not in a hurry and we both want our degrees,” Hermione reassured her. “Draco is a man of his word and I trust him.”

“And I trust you, Hermione.” Said her Mother. “Well, so have you done more than kissing?”

“Mama!” Hermione gasped.

“I’m a doctor and a practical person. If you want to get on birth control, let me know.”

“Mama, it’s not going to happen. Not yet anyway.” Hermione said as she shook her head.

“Just promise me that if things get hot and heavy between you two, you’ll make him use protection.” Insisted Monica. “You’re no longer minors and both curious. I don’t know how long can you both practice restraint.”

Hermione stared down at her lap. “He doesn’t do anything I don’t want him to do.”

Monica Granger walked towards her daughter and took her hand and sat next to her in bed.

Hermione tried to pull away but her Mother turned her face back toward her, she watched as tears fell from her Mother’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll march across that commencement stage to receive your medical degree. I want you to be a doctor like you’ve always wanted to be. I understand these strong feelings sweetheart. But I want you and Draco to be careful.”

“I promise," Hermione replied and hugged her Mother close. “And we will be careful.”

_______________________

Draco had waited for his parents to leave for their usual morning meetings with his Mother’s charities before he went into his Father’s office. He couldn’t get Hermione off his mind. They only have this day before he left for Durmstrang.

He crept into the office looking for his Father’s stack of magazines and books. Draco went through the antique drawers, where his Father probably hid them. He needed more information and illustrations. He once saw them while wandering around when, he was seven and often thought of those nice ladies without clothes, couples in varied positions, and why his Father had such a collection.

_Aha! Found it!_

While he poured himself in full concentration, he forgot about the time. Just then his father came into the office.

“Draco.” Lucius cleared his throat.

His Father’s voice startled him and almost dropped the big old purple tome. Lucius took in the disarray of his desk. Books, magazines, and notepads. _Is my son taking down notes? From a men’s magazine?_

Draco couldn’t be paler. The transition of his son between pale and red almost made Lucius burst into laughter. But his son’s intense stare and the fact Draco didn’t even back down despite the embarrassment, made him proud.

“You seem serious. Is there something I could help you with, my son?” Lucius tried so hard not to smirk.

“Uh… I was just… I was…” Draco tried to compose himself.

“You have found my stash, judging by the books and magazines you’ve taken from my secret drawers,” Lucius remarked and picked up one of the magazines. “Exactly what do you have in mind, Draco?”

Lucius Malfoy, with all dignity, rolled up his sleeves and pulled up a chair in front of his son. 

He rubbed his jaw and looked at Draco. “I gather you are seeking knowledge in intimate ways?”

“I’m not doing anything she doesn’t allow me to.” Draco looked at his Father. “I love her, but I also have feelings and I’m not a saint.”

Lucius had been once in his position. If his son seeks answers, he is more than willing to help.

“Of course,” Lucius replied. “I understand how you’re feeling and will try to answer questions if you have any, Draco."

“It’s just that she’s leaving for France and it will be months until I see her again.” Draco sighed.

“Her, would be referring to Ms. Granger?” Lucius asked.

“Yes,” Draco replied.

“Ah, what have you done thus far?” His father asked.

“We haven’t gone beyond first base,” Draco admitted.

“Draco, first of all, there should be no sneaking around. You must trust each other. If you’re both ready and mature, then you can both go beyond kissing.” His Father said sincerely. “Take things slow, son.”

“I will,” Draco replied. “I want to be able to please her though.”

Lucius Malfoy stood and walked towards one of the shelves. He pulled out an old leather diary behind his law books. It looked like it was worse for wear. Some pages lose. He then sat across from his son. “Read this.” His father handed him the diary.

“What’s this?” Draco asked.

“It’s a journal that belonged to the Malfoy men. I think the transcripts and some instructions may be useful.” Lucius grinned. “It’s about time I hand it to you, it may sound crazy but it is informative.”

“Thank you.” Draco chuckled.

“Listen, I want you to be careful. Hermione is a sweet and smart girl; I know you both are driven and I believe you can make it work. But right now, you both should focus on your education. Times are changing but society is not as accepting. Time will come that your degrees will save you both. Eyes on the goal, Draco.” Lucius reminded his son.

“Yes, Father,” Draco said.

_______________________

Hemione made her way carefully down the street at dusk, she made sure that no one followed her. After she dropped some medical supplies at the clinic, she climbed into her parent’s old BMW. Hermione drove to the address Draco had given her. It was near their thinking pond. There is a run-down cabin that belonged to his Mother’s side.

She saw a path that leads to the cabin. She parked the car and followed the red dirt trails. Whispering willows hung low on the banks of the calm river. Giant leaves of soaring magnolias and lighting bugs shimmered through the nearly night sky. She saw a fearsomely archaic cabin. It was large and closely shuttered.

It looked deserted, Hermione slipped around the back of the cabin and waited. The door quickly opened, and an arm reached out to pull her inside.

“Hey, baby.” A voice whispered against her neck.

As the door closed behind her, she could see Draco from the light coming from the candles that were lit.

Inside it looked welcoming with the candles illuminating the living room. The walls were made from red bricks. It had a crooked stone chimney, a round white wooden table, two small wooden chairs, and a not so wide mattress in the middle.

“You came.” He said. “I was hoping you would.”

Draco kissed her and touched her forehead with his own.

“Draco what are we doing here?” Hermione asked.

Draco was busy looking at her, trying to commit every feature and curve to memory. Hermione didn’t even think he heard her.

“Babe, eyes up here.” She said grabbing his head so he would look at her.

He had a huge smirk on his face.

“Sorry, you know how much you affect me.” He moved his hands to her waist and backed her into the brick wall.

“You will be leaving two days from now.” She reminded him.

“You will be leaving tomorrow.” Draco pointed out. “That’s why I wanted to see you.”

Hermione knew that they hadn’t done more than make out and she realized Draco wanted more action. It showed late in his mannerisms. Draco led her towards the center of the room. He then lit more candles and placed a blanket on top of the mattress. They stood beside it. “I had to see you.” He said. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Hermione.”

He kissed her again and kept his hands on her waist. Her lips were soft. Their lips slid against one another’s due to her strawberry flavored lip gloss. He began to nibble on her bottom lip, he wanted to explore her mouth. She granted and he slid his tongue, slowly savoring the moment.

“Will you miss me, Hermione?” He whispered. He kissed her neck running his tongue up to her ear causing her to moan. 

“Yes, very much.” She admitted. In what he felt like a triumph, Draco kissed her harder.

She wondered how could Draco have so much control when her breasts ached to be touched and her core wet.

“Draco, you're making this hard for me.” She said breaking the kiss.

“I’m hard for you, Baby.” Draco chuckled.

“You make me want things… things that we shouldn’t even be doing.” She admitted. “That we promised to wait for.”

“What do you want?” He whispered. “We cannot have sex but I can still please you.”

“I know. Maybe, we can touch a little?” She felt warmth all over her face.

She raised his hand to her breast and closed her eyes. Hermione felt Draco unbutton her blouse and pull it off her shoulders. He then unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts and she heard him take a deep breath. Draco thought it was like an offering. An invitation. A gift. She opened her eyes and she saw him staring at her. She felt her nipples hardened under his gaze.

Draco kissed her again, his fingertips strummed lightly over her left nipple and sent waves of pleasure through her.

“Are you still a virgin, Hermione?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly.

“Good. I’m going to be your first and last.” He stated huskily.

He covered one breast with his mouth and cupped the other in his hand. He teased and tortured her nipples, used teeth, tongue, and fingers. Hermione moaned gripped the back of his head and pressed him to her. Draco’s mouth moved from breast to breast, over her collarbone, up to her throat, and then latched on to her neck and suckled there.

Her hands were all over him, she touched, squeezed, and pulled. It marked his skin, making him hers as much as he made her his. Her throaty groan filled his head and fanned the embers that smoldered in his gut and throbbed low.

Hermione found herself on the mattress as he massaged, licked, and sucked. She moaned in delight. Her entire body felt on fire. The skirt that she wore had risen her thighs and the ache in her intensified.

Draco paused for a moment, his nostrils flared and then he slid lower. The air was thick with heat and lust. He covered her with kisses. Hot, heavy, and out of control. Hands reached, touched, and searched for bare skin and warm, wet access.

“Intoxicating. I can smell you, Hermione.” Draco said in a low voice.

Embarrassed, Hermione tried to close her legs, afraid that he would see how wet he had made her.

“Don’t!” Draco commanded. “Open your legs for me.”

“I don’t think I should,” She stammered.

“Do you trust me?” He stared into her eyes.

“Y- yes, yes of course. But Draco… I…” She tried to have a coherent thought.

“ Shhh.”Draco hushed.

He raised her skirt higher, pulling down her knickers and parted her thighs. Draco had seen pictures in his Father’s books and read the diary, but never did he imagine or expect such an intoxicating aroma. He was aroused on sight.

“Hermione, you’re so beautiful.” He gasped as he began to kiss her inner thigh.

“Draco…please.” She pleaded.

“I just want to kiss you. I promise I won’t do anything more than you’ll allow me to.” He vowed.

He felt her relax. Unable to hold back any longer, he brought his face close to her sex, inhaled, then licked her pussy lips. He groaned at the taste of her.

“Baby, you’re delicious,” Draco whispered.

She bit her lip to stop from crying out. Hermione was shocked when her body immediately began to spasm as his tongue probed her.

Hermione’s orgasm ripped through her like a backdraft of a raging fire and engulfed her in waves. As she came down from her high. Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

“I love you, Miss Hermione Jean Granger.”

“I love you too, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

______________________________

Meanwhile outside, a shadow stood and watched as the light flickered inside the cabin. A son of the town’s oldest purist was fucking a black girl. She was probably one of his Mother’s charity case. The shadow got out a Nikon camera and began to take snapshots. A revelation this huge would create a major shift and work to its full advantage. It will put people of color back to their place.


End file.
